


[Podfic] Such a Cunning Disguise

by hopelesse



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captivity, F/F, Gaslighting, Grief, Heartbreak, Identity Porn, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Invasion (Marvel), Self Loathing, Skrulls - Freeform, Sort Of, a faint smattering of Stockholm's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of Such a Cunning Disguise by WhenasInSilks.Carol and Jess started dating six months before Stamford. Eight months before Captain America died on the courthouse steps. Ten months before things like the measurement of time ceased to be part of Carol’s personal universe.Now she sits alone in the darkness of her cell and feels herself fall apart.A Secret Invasion AU.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew, Carol Danvers/Veranke (Skrull Queen)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] Such a Cunning Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Such a Cunning Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455403) by [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/WhenasInSilks). 



> Happy holidays, Silks! I hope you like it <3

This podfic is available for streaming and download in MP3 format at the [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/suchacunningdisguisepodfic).


End file.
